Kale
|Race = SaiyanNew Saiyan reveal |Gender = Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Occupation = |Allegiance = Team Universe 6 |FamConnect = Caulifla (teammate/superior) Cabba (teammate) }} Kale'''Character bio extracted from the source code of Toei Animation's website is a Saiyan from Universe 6 and a member of Team Universe 6. Appearance She is a Saiyan with a slender frame. In her base form, she has grey irises and her hair is black, which she wears in a ponytail, tied with a white hair-tie, along with a bang that covers half of her left eye. Her upper outfit consists of a red shirt exposing her midriff matching her lower outfit—a red skirt with a brown belt attached along with a silver circular buckle and a pair of black compression shorts underneath. She wears a pair of golden boots with red tips, along with golden bracelets on each wrist (that almost reaches her elbows), and a pair of golden hoop earrings. Personality While normally a very shy and timid individual, upon accessing her Super Saiyan power, Kale apparently becomes very aggressive. During the interactions with Cabba and Caulifla, she was seen smirking in amusement when Cabba insulted Caulifla in order to draw out her rage to become a Super Saiyan and in response, the latter was insulting the former. After entering her berserker state, Kale becomes much more violent and cocky, confidently stating to Cabba that she will kill him before attacking him without mercy. As she stayed in this state, her anger seemed to increase. Kale seems to have intense feelings of respect for Caulifla, and is jealous of Cabba's interaction with her superior. She was not able to let go of her rage and snap out of her Berserker state until Caulifla told her that she was not interested in a relationship with Cabba. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga When Universe 7 is selecting their team, Kale is one of the foes from another Universe pictured by Old Kai. She is a member of Caulifla's gang as well as her protege. She is often looked down upon by other Saiyans of Universe 6 for her timid personality. After Cabba teaches Caulifla how to attain the Super Saiyan form, he and Caulifla work together to help Kale obtain it. It initially doesn't work, but after seeing Cabba and Caulifla "flirting", Kale is able to unleash her anger and utilize a "Berserker" state of the Super Saiyan transformation. Upon entering her berserk state, she immediately calls out Cabba and viciously attacks him in an attempt to kill him. Kale almost succeeds however, Caulifla manages to awaken her Super Saiyan 2 state and saves Cabba's life by defecting Kale's ki blast. Caulifla, after realizing why Kale was so upset, told her that she would never fall for someone like Cabba. This calms Kale down and she reverts back to her normal state. As Kale falls to the ground, Caulifla catches her. Universe 6 arrives at the World of Void for the tournament. Cabba introduces Caulifla and Kale to Goku and Vegeta but Kale shyly hides behind Caulifla whenever Goku asks if she is a Saiyan. Kale tries to keep Caulifla from insulting Goku and Vegeta, who gets offended by her insults. Power While looked down upon by her race for her meek nature, since obtaining an especially potent Super Saiyan power, her might has grown to incredible levels. In her Berserker state, Kale was able to easily overwhelm a Super Saiyan Cabba. Caulifla had to go Super Saiyan 2 just to divert a ki blast she threw, further showing her might. Techniques *Flight' - Kale possesses the ability to fly using ''ki. *'Eraser Cannon' - A powerful energy technique utilized by Super Saiyan Berserker Kale in an attempt to kill Cabba. Transformations Super Saiyan While never displayed, according to her original profile on the Toei website, Kale has the ability to transform into an ordinary Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan Berserker thumb|150px|Kale's unidentified Super Saiyan form Kale has access to a "berserker state" of the Super Saiyan transformation. While in this state, she acquires a much bulkier and more muscular frame and a green aura. She bears a striking resemblance to Legendary Super Saiyan Broly, although she is more feminine in appearance. In this form, her clothes and bracelets grow with her body, staying intact after the transformation, however, her increase in muscle mass gives her shirt the appearance of a tank top. Upon returning back to her base form, her sleeves return. This form caused Kale's demeanor to change, from a shy and meek individual to a beast-like, aggressive, and maniacal-like fighter, just like Broly, while in this form, Kale went literally berserk, and was powerful enough to defeat Super Saiyan Cabba, as she was about to kill him, she was eventually calmed down by Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla after she interceded on Cabba's behalf, reverting herself to her base form and falling unconscious. Unidentified Super Saiyan form Kale possess a form similar to both the Super Saiyan and Legendary Super Saiyan forms, in this form her hair is more of a green color than the golden color of the normal Super Saiyan form. She gains a noticeable increase in muscle mass and build. Her hair spikes up and points backwards, and she loses her ponytail. Voice actors *Japanese: Yukana Battles *Kale (Super Saiyan Berserker) vs. Cabba (Base/Super Saiyan) & Caulifla (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) Trivia *Kale's outfit heavily resembles the one Bulla wears in Dragon Ball GT. *Kale is the first female Saiyan from the mainstream Dragon Ball series to be shown with a Super Saiyan transformation. However, in the series itself, it was Caulifla who becomes a Super Saiyan first. *Like most other pure-blooded Saiyans, Kale's name comes from a vegetable, more specifically kale. Incidentally, the vegetable kale is of the same plant species as broccoli, Brassica oleracea, which further reinforces her reference to Broly. *There is several references to Broly in Kale's character. **She shares several of Broly's phrases and techniques. **Kale's boots and bracelets are identical to Broly's, though they lack the decorative gems. **Kale's Super Saiyan form is described as looking similar to "that" legendary Saiyan (presumably referring to Broly) in a character bio entry.LSS Kale **In their base forms, Kale and Broly both possess the same long, shaggy hairstyle. However, because Kale wears her hair in a ponytail, it is not immediately evident. **Additionally, her Super Saiyan forms have a green color in both hair and aura, another trait shared by Broly's various Super Saiyan forms. *However there are some notable differences as Kale is shown to respect Caulifla and is generally sane outside of her Berserker form. Broly, on the other hand, is insane right from the start (at least since he was a child) and cared for no one by the time he first ascended to a Legendary Super Saiyan. Gallery References es:Kale it:Kale Category:Saiyans Category:Females Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 6 Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists